The True Meaning of Happiness
by simplyfierceandfearlessMiharu
Summary: Sequel to Standing at the Beginning with You. During Mai's third month of pregnancy. Naru receives a case that could possibly take the life of his baby with Mai and Mai, herself. He takes it due to Mai's pestering and encounters something impossible.
1. Please, Naru?

**The True Meaning of Happiness – First Chapter**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! ;) I'm finally back for the sequel of _**_Standing at the Beginning with You_**_ and I am really hoping that you will love and support _**_The True Meaning of Happiness _**_just like what you did to the story before this. And by the way, I am not expecting much in this story. I just hope you like the story as much as the first. And by the way, in this story, there will be a case. I just hope that I'll be good in writing something eerie or that has suspense. I am not actually good with those. So, I need a friend who will help me think of a way how to make the story more interesting with suspense. :D Thank you!_

**Anime:**_ Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing: **_Mai Taniyama and Shibuya Kazuya_

**Summary:**_ During Mai's third month of pregnancy, Naru receives a case that could possibly take the life of the little angel that is being carried by his wife. He takes it due to Mai's pestering and encounters something Naru thought would be impossible._

**Disclaimer: **_No, hunny, for the 36__th__ time since I started writing Ghost Hunt fan fictions, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Fuyumi Ono-sensei, if I am not mistaken, owns Ghost Hunt._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter I: Please, Naru?<strong>_

"Mai, tea." Oliver Davis, also known as Shibuya Kazuya in Japan or Naru as Mai called him, called out to his wife while reading files about a possible upcoming case that was offered to him a few days earlier.

"You egoistical, narcissistic jerk! You can't even give your wife a break from giving you your precious tea!" He heard Mai say, and the stomping of her feet towards the kitchenette, where she makes his tea, was as well heard.

_'Tsk. How childish. She's already three months pregnant and she still acts that way.'_ A thought that crossed Naru's mind as he smirked, ready to see the irritated face of his wife.

A month passed since Naru found out Mai's pregnant. Luckily for him, his wife still didn't have those weird cravings and mood swings. What sometimes disturbed him was his worry over his wife who still has morning sickness. She would throw up, sometimes in the middle of their sleep or she wakes up at five in the morning because of her morning sickness.

Though Mai didn't tell much to Naru, her husband is definitely not an idiot to notice that she was out of bed whenever he was asleep, sometimes, he would wake up in the morning when Mai is inside the bathroom. Sometimes, he would help her. Now, he isn't a bad husband like what you expected, eh?

"Here's your tea, Jerk." Mai entered his office, without any knock and a scowl on her face.

"I'm guessing you want to take your lunch break, Idiot?" Naru smirked at her, his hand getting ready to get the cup of tea and drink it.

"Yes, Naru-chan! You can't let me starve here inside here to death! Plus, I'm bored." Mai grinned at her husband, hoping that he would just stand and agree to her.

Naru just finished drinking half of his tea when he said, "Fine. We'll take our break now. But, when we go back later, I have to talk to you about a case I received from an e-mail. It somehow involves you in a way."

Mai looked at Naru confusingly. She didn't get anything he said. But, her stomach growled, and ignored what her husband said as she pulled him, out of the door, out of the office, and to a small cafe near the SPR Headquarters.

"What do you want to eat?" Naru asked Mai even before the waiter would come to take down what they want to eat.

"Something western. Oh! And maybe a bowl of strawberries and chocolates as a syrup! That would be delicious!" Mai squealed, giggling to herself as Naru looked at her strangely.

And suddenly he said under his breath, "Cravings."

"What's wrong with those? I am pregnant after all." Mai grinned victoriously at her.

Whenever Mai would use the 'I am pregnant' excuse, Naru could do nothing but sigh and admit defeat. I mean, who would want a very very emotional pregnant wife, who will cry and then get angry that she could force you to sleep on the couch and the very next day, she would cry again to say sorry? Naru didn't want to go beyond the line when Mai's pregnant, he definitely isn't planning on sleeping at the couch.

The waitress soon came, and started flirting with him. Which, by the way, made Mai irritated, glaring at the waitress who were winking at her husband, and not even considering her! What was she? Invisible?

"If you haven't noticed, I am the wife of the man you're flirting with." Mai couldn't resist the urge to tackle the bitch for flirting with her Naru, who was her husband, for heaven's sake!

Naru glared at the woman, who started to glare at Mai.

"You? A wife of this handsome lad over here? I'm surprised he chose a simple average and not to forget ugly girl like you over some of the other women who looks more matured than you are." The waitress smirked at Mai, getting ready to raise a hand on her.

Naru's glare became more harder, as if he wants to kill. He quickly stood up, and grabbed the hand of the waitress.

"Don't you speak of my wife with those words. She is not ugly, in fact, she is beautiful. The ugly one here is you. If you want something from me, don't you dare involve my wife by talking to her using those words." Naru glared at her, pushing her away and holding Mai's hand to pull her out of the cafe.

"N-Naru.." Mai said, her eyes with tears as she faced her husband.

"Don't worry. I won't allow that bitch to lay a finger on you, Mai." Naru said, pulling Mai to him and kissing the top of her head as she hugged him, crying on his chest.

"Thank you, Naru." Mai quietly said as she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on Naru's lips, smiling afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and a half later<strong>

"Ah, that was really appetizing! Delicious food from the cafe at the corner of the street. Let's eat always there, Naru-chan! Their strawberries with chocolate syrup is delicious!" Mai giggled.

"Fine." Naru answered, and walked towards his office, "I'll be inside. Tea, Mai."

"It wouldn't hurt you if you say 'please', egocentric narcissistic jerk!" Mai stuck her tongue out like a small child.

Before Naru could enter his own personal office, he looked back at Mai with a smirk on his face saying, "It also wouldn't hurt if I didn't say 'please', Idiot."

Mai didn't really, she just puffed her cheeks and went to the kitchen to do what Naru told her to do so. And of course, that is to make his tea, his most precious tea.

"He's such a jerk, ordering his me, his own wife, around like I'm just the assistant he had, not the wife who is pregnant." Mai crossed her arms, waiting for the tea to finish and her forehead wrinkled because of her anger.

Suddenly, she heard a laughter coming from her back, a familiar one. Mai turned around and saw Bou-san and Ayako, together with Asami, their one-year old daughter.

"Bou-san! Ayako! Asami-chan!" Mai grinned at them, giving all of them an individual hug.

"Mai-nee-chan!" Takigawa Asami held her hand up to Mai, asking that she wants the brunette to carry her.

"Oh, honey, you can't let Mai-nee-chan carry you. See, in her tummy, she'll also have a baby! You and Mitsuo-kun will have another playmate!" Ayako explained to her daughter.

Being an understandable little girl, Asami just nodded her head and gave Mai a hug with her big smile, "I want Mai-nee-chan and Naru-chan have a baby girl!"

Mai blushed and Naru, who went to the kitchen because his tea wasn't inside his office, placed his arms around Mai and smirked saying, "We're still not sure of that, Asami. May I ask you why you want a baby girl?"

"Because my playmate Mitsuo-kun is a boy. And I want to play my dollies with baby girl." Asami grinned, the grin of her father actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Author's Note: If you can just imagine Asami-chan and Mitsuo-kun speaking like a baby, please do so. I want everyone to understand what they are saying. Thankyou! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see. But how about Mitsuo? He won't have a boy playmate if you want a baby girl." Naru decided to carry the little girl from her mother.<p>

Nearly everyone's eyes widened. Naru actually looked like he will become a good father. Or this might be a rare opportunity seeing him like this. But whatever it is, the excitement about being a father is written in his face and everyone, even Lin and Madoka, who just arrived, can see it.

"Hmmm. Then Mai-nee-chan and you should have twins!" The red-headed little girl giggled, clapping her hands.

Mai, who received Naru's infamous smirk, blushed beet red, and stuttered while she said incoherent words.

"Yes, yes! Mikan-nee-chan should have twins and all of us will play together!" The three year-old Mitsuo told Mai and looked at Naru who said nothing.

"W-Well, w-we still d-don't k-know t-the g-gender of the b-baby so we still don't know." Mai tried to hide her blush and tried not to stutter as well.

Everyone, even Naru and Lin, stifled a laughter. Obviously, they were amused to see Mai blushing so hard that her face could be as red as Ayako's hair.

"Oh, right! Naru, the case I told you to read about, the owner of the house will be coming later." Madoka gleefully said, grinning at her student.

"Oh, and you told me that you will say something to me, Naru." Mai said, looking at her husband.

"About the thing I told you about Mai, come inside my office. We need to talk about it." Naru said, putting Asami down on the floor and holding Mai's hand as he started to walk towards his own office while not sparing a glance to the others who looked at them intensely and mischievously.

Once inside the office, Naru asked Mai to take a seat, and after him, she did. Naru then got a paper on the top from the stacks of files that was on his desk. He made Mai read it, not looking at her.

As Mai started reading the paper, her heart nearly broke when she found out what their next case was about. And when she turned the page. She saw a picture of a woman. A woman who looked like Mai, but the thing is, she was dead. The picture of her corpse was there and beside her was an infant, who was also dead, Mai assumed. Blood was covering the mother and child, they weren't moving and Mai was on the verge of tears.

"I want you to not come with us when we take the case, Mai." Naru said quietly, looking at his wife as her tears continuously fell.

"I h-have to. I can't not come, Naru!" Mai suddenly shouted, her eyes full of worry over the woman and the child who died because of the ghost that they could possibly face.

"Mai, have you not read about the case? It's dangerous for you and for our child!" Naru was close to getting angry, he was looking at Mai with fierce look, meaning he is determined to let Mai stay.

"Please, Naru? You know you can't leave me alone! And Naru, you know you need me in this case." Mai shouted, looking at Naru with such pleading, hoping he would allow her.

"No, Mai. That's final."

"But Naru –"

"No buts, Mai."

"Fine. But, if I have a dream regarding the case, you'll allow me to come."

"No."

"Naru! I want to help everyone else, you know!"

"You can help my not coming, Mai. You know how dangerous this case may be."

"I'm coming, Oliver Davis! That's final. If you refuse, you will not sleep in the same bed as me as long as I'm pregnant!"

Tears were visible in Mai's eyes, she was just trying to force it back so that she wouldn't appear weak in front of her own husband.

"Fine. You'll come. But if anything happens to you and our child, I will immediately call my parents to accompany you inside our house." Naru sighed.

"O-Okay." Mai let her tears flow, rubbing her eyes and trying to stop it. But to no avail, her cries only got worse when she once again saw the picture of the deceased woman that was connected to their case.

Naru told Mai to come sit on his lap, and she did. He rubbed her back, making her stop her cries, but nothing happened. She only hugged him and buried her face on the crook of his neck and continued her sobs.

"Stop crying now, Mai. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just.. scared that if you come to the case, it might harm you or the baby. Maybe even the two of you. The case isn't as easy as it sounds." Naru said, kissing the top of her head, and cradling her in his arms.

"Naru, Mai. Our client is here already. If you can just stop flirting with each other for now and continue it when you get home in your house." Both could feel Madoka's smile from the other side of the door. Oh, if only everyone could see Naru's blushing face.

"We have to go." Naru and Mai said simultaneously, making the couple smile as they walk hand in hand towards the outside of Naru's office.

On the couch of the so-called 'living room', a woman on her mid-thirties was sitting, her brown hair tied into a bun, her face looking angelic but the fear in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Naru and Mai. On her side was a little girl, also has brown her and the couple assumed that the little girl's age is six or seven years old. She has the same look in her eyes as the elder woman, holding tightly the dress that was worn by their older client.

"Good Morning. I am Shibuya Kazuya. This is my wife and also my assistant, Shibuya Mai. My other assistant, the male one, is Kuojo Lin together with his wife, Kuojo Madoka and their son, Kuojo Mitsuo." Naru said, pointing to one by one before continuing. "Our colleague, the ones who help us whenever we have a case is also present. He is Takigawa Houshou, a monk. His wife is a priestess, Takigawa Ayako. They have a daughter, Takigawa Asami. And here, is Osamu Yasuhara, Hara Masako, and the priest, John Brown."

Naru said, sitting in across the woman, and he waited for her to speak.

"I am Yamamoto Hanako, and this is my niece Sato Hatsumi." The woman named Hanako spoke, smiling gently at everyone present inside the room.

"You may now procede telling us about your case." Naru said.

"You have read about it, if I am not mistaken. But we decided to come here." Hanako started, "You see, the mother of Hatsumi-chan is my younger sister, Sato Fumi. Unfortunately, she died inside our house a few weeks ago. She and her second child, an infant, only a few months old. Fumi, before she died, talked to me. She told me to run along with her daughter, Hatsumi because there were ghosts following her. Apparently, as I've researched, the ghost has a dislike over women who has a child. Whether the woman is carrying the child or she just gave birth. Before the child turns one, the ghost is determined to kill the mother and the baby."

"Lately, before the death, we've been hearing rapping noises, and the lights were also turning on and off. I'll not forget about the woman crying we hear about twice a night. Saying something like _'Bring back my child, Kaito!' _Her voice somewhat desperate to have her child back."

"And then, two days after Fumi's death, Hatsumi-chan suddenly has nightmares about being chased by a ghost, and after that, she strangles her to death. And then, Hatsumi-chan suddenly wakes up, all sweaty and crying. It has been happening since Fumi's death."

Hanako's story ended with her crying. Trying to stop her tears, she said "Please. Please help us. I'm worried about Hatsumi-chan. She might be in danger and if she will have the same fate as her mother and brother, her father, he will be alone."

Naru was in deep thought. Mai looked at him with worry.

"The case you brought us is rather interesting. We will take it." Naru finally said, looking at Mai with a nod.

"But Naru, Mai's pregnant! She might be in danger." Bou-san suddenly interrupted.

"When is she not in danger, Bou-san?" Naru gave the older man a smirk.

"Yeah, when was I not in – HEY!" Mai looked at him with a scowl, and refused to talk to him.

"Besides, Mai and I talked this over. We agreed that once she gets hurt, or something life threatening happens to her and our child, I will immediately call my parents to have her under their care for as long as we handle the case."

"So, it means you will take the case, right?" Hanako said, with a glimpse of hope already in her eyes.

"Yes. We will take your case. Do prepare us five rooms for sleeping and one that will serve as our base. I believe your house is big enough for you to have many vacant rooms, am I correct?" Hanako nodded at Naru and smiled a little bit.

Mai looked at Hatsumi and smiled brightly at her. Suddenly, little Hatsumi stood from her seat and walked to Mai, whispering, "Okaa-san."

Mai was caught off guard, but lowered herself to Hatsumi's level. "Hatsumi-chan, I'm not your Okaa-san. I am Shibuya Mai, and I will be one of the people who will help you not have nightmares okay? I will help you and your father and your aunt to find justice for the death of your mother and brother, okay?"

Hatsumi nodded and gave Mai a hug and whispered again, "Mai-nee-chan."

Mai could only smile at the little girl, pitying her for losing her mother at such a young age. Mai believed that a child will always need a mother. Especially if it's already Hatsumi's age.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>KYAAAAAAAAAAA. I finished the first chapter! I finished the first chapter! Kyaaaaaaa~ I hope the story will be really awesome! I mean, like I said earlier, I am not good when it comes to giving a really mysterious stoy that has suspense. I mean, look at my first story, <strong>Saved Life<strong>! :)) I hope the story turns out interesting. I don't really now my own capability. I just really hope I do good with this story. Especially after giving me a hundred and more reviews in **Standing at the Beginning with You. **I just really want to thank everyone! I really, and I mean seriously don't know how to thank everyone! This is just like too good to be true! xD_

_**Miharu-chan :) xx**_


	2. The Truth About the Past

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Second Chapter**

**Author's Note 1: **_For the support from the first chapter, thank you. I am glad that you liked my story. I still really can't believe that everyone liked the start of the story. Oh well, I hope my first impression of you from the first chapter will be continuing down to the last. I hope I can keep it up. ;) Review, okay? Thank you very much, minna-san._

**Author's Note 2:** _Please do not forget about Ando Daisuke and Shimizu Sakura. They will still appear in the story. I didn't made them for nothing you know. ;) Please continue on supporting them! Thank you again, minna-san._

**Author's Note 3:**_ I will be using the current year, 2011, for the present time here, okay? I need this one for some reasons you will find out in this chapter. I hope you like the story I made up_

**Anime: **_Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing:**_ Shibuya Kazuya and Taniyama Mai_

**Disclaimer:**_ I, Miharu-chan, do not own Ghost Hunt. I own the characters I made myself, from the story Standing at the Beginning with You and The True Meaning of Happiness. Sankyuu. And I do not claim to own the details I got from google as well. =)))_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter II: <em>**_The Truth about the Past_

The whole SPR team arrived in Hiroshima after having a five-hour travel. Mai and Naru sat side by side inside the van and in the back was the equipment they would need for their investigation.

"Huge." Mai whispered, tightly holding onto Naru's hand, feeling uneasy about something inside the house.

"Good Afternoon. If I am not mistaken, you are the SPR team that Yamamoto Hanako-sama asked to investigate the house." A woman in her mid-twenties welcomed the whole team with an eerie smile that made Naru and Lin suspicious.

"Yes. We are here to help you with the investigation." Naru replied, not thinking about the weird smile that the woman gave out.

"I am Nagisa, a servant of the masters inside this house. Sato Rui-sama, the husband of the late Fumi-sama, is waiting for you inside the conference room." Nagisa bowed her head and lead the team inside the house to the room where Rui is present.

"Noll, the mysterious smile of that maid." Lin whispered to Naru.

"I saw that. There is a possibility that she is possessed. But, we still have no information about the past of this house." Naru said, "I will ask Yasuhara to go to the Hiroshima library to find information about this as soon as possible. I saw the way Mai looked at the house when she first saw it. And the look on her face wasn't good."

"We're here already, Shibuya-sama." Nagisa said, bowing down before opening the door for everyone to enter the room.

"Shibuya-san, I see you have arrived. I am Sato Rui, the father of Hatsumi. I thank you greatly for accepting the case that was offered to you to help us with the problem we're currently having with the house." Rui, a man who was in his late-twenties said, his smile showing his white teeth and his blonde hair being highlighted by the light that was inside the room.

Naru introduced himself before everyone else and before sitting on the chairs that was destined for them to sit on. After talking to the head of the house, they were lead to their rooms, with John and Masako in one room, and Yasuhara alone in another.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

Mai lied on the bed she shares with Naru alone. Her thoughts about the case being the cause of disturbing Mai and not letting her sleep for the moment. "Why?" She asked herself, hoping an answer would come. But nothing. No one would answer her question. The answer that might solve the case was nowhere near the corner.

Mai sighed, sitting up and leaning against the wooden headboard of the western styled bed. Her mind just couldn't get off the picture of Fumi and her son. Instictively, she securely placed a hand on her stomach where a baby is growing. Without her knowing, her eyes closed as darkness swallowed her to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Mai's Dream<em>

"_Gene? Gene are you here?" Mai walked towards nowhere. Darkness covering everything, and she isn't seeing anything else._

"_Mai, you have to leave this place. You are not safe here." Gene said, his knuckles turning white._

"_What do you mean, Gene?"_

"_She's here. To take your child away."_

"_No! No, I won't allow that!"_

"_I know you won't. Noll wouldn't either. But, I suggest you leave, Mai. It's too dangerous."_

"_I can't. I have to help."_

_Suddenly, the scene changed. It was inside the house that they were currently investigating. A woman who was holding a baby in her arms, cradling her while the father was at their back, smiling at them as he was looking at the baby in the arms of his wife. They were saying things that Mai couldn't comprehend, and right after that, the husband and the wife can be seen fighting. The wife, crying, tried to run after her husband who was leaving._

_The scene changed. Mai saw a couple of foreigners, Americans, who were talking in English, and Mai could only comprehend the words 'bomb', 'Hiroshima', 'Nagasaki', and 'World War', by putting all words together, she finally remembered that in World War II, the United States dropped atomic bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki._

"_This is in the era of the World War II, Gene? 1945, right?" Mai looked at him, and suddenly, something clicked inside Mai's head and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, and tears formed. Gene wasn't saying anything. He wasn't speaking, but he was looking at Mai with sad eyes. He just nodded at her to tell her that that what she was thinkning is right._

"_You mean the place is affected by the nuclear bombs? You mean she died alone without her husband beside her?" Mai couldn't hold back her tears, they continuously flowed down, not caring what the other person might think. He saw her cry already anyway. But the tragic thing that happened to the woman. She has a baby! And the baby also died._

"_Ai! I've heard that the Americans will be dropping an atomic bomb here in Hiroshima. Ai, we have to leave. We both have babies!" The younger woman said, trying to pull the crying lady away from the house, attempting to escape. But to no avail, she wouldn't move. Her baby was near to her as she cried out loud._

"_Kaito! Kaito! Where are you? Come on, Kaito! Help me!" The woman who has brown hair said, her tears running down her cheeks._

"_Eriko." Suddenly, the man called her, a smirk on his lips and turned around, leaving his wife and child and the other woman named Ai. _

"_G-Gene, why did that Kaito leave them! Eriko's pregnant, right? Why did Kaito leave Eriko?" Mai was worried, just any minute from now, the bomb will be dropped and the women can't do anything about it._

"_Mai, those men were cheating on their wives. They didn't want children from them, and so, they left the women. The women who were oblivious of this can't do anything. But, the only one who is holding anger towards women with babies is only Emiko. Ai moved on. Immediately after the bombing."_

_Mai and Gene saw the bomb explode, damaging the most of Hiroshima, and the house was collapsing as fire soon swallowed them. Mai heard the screaming of Emiko to be saved and finally, the woman Emiko said, _"Bring back my child, Kaito!"_ When Mai and Gene saw that Emiko and Ai, and most people in Hiroshima dead._

_END OF THE DREAM_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's point of view<strong>

"–ai! Mai, wake up! Mai!" I woke up due to Naru's desperate call of me to wake up. I didn't notice the tears that were streaming down my cheeks, but suddenly, I remembered what happened to Ai and Emiko. Especially to Emiko, she haven't even touched her child yet and suddenly, both of them were gone.

"Naru.." I said before hugging Naru tightly, and crying on his black shirt. I just can't take the thing that happened to Emiko and Ai. Both of them had babies and yet, they died because they were caught in with what happened between Japan and the States. Everything is just too cruel for me to handle. I who saw millions of ghosts and didn't get scared. But this, this is just too much.

"What is it, Mai? What happened in your dream?" Naru said, hugging me tightly in his arms, making me feel protected by him and him alone. He looked at me with concern, rubbing my back and telling me words to comfort me. Just the Naru that I changed.

"If I'm not mistaken, Emiko is the name of the ghost. S-She passed a-away w-when t-the Americans dropped the atomic bomb in Hiroshima. Her husband left her, Naru! He was cheating on her and she was pregnant. He didn't care! He didn't care.." I cried hard this time, trying to stop it but can't. Even Naru can't do anything.

"I already told Yasuhara to go to do a research about this in the library. Don't worry. We'll solve this case without anyone being harmed, Mai. Not you, not anyone." Naru kissed my forehead, assuring me that everything is going to be alright.

I really do hope so.

"Come on, Mai. Let's go to the base." Naru told me as he pulling me up from the bed, and helping me put on my shoes. Is he really gonna act this way while I'm pregnant? Because I'd rather be pregnant for the rest of our lives together!

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later; Normal Point of View<strong>

Mai and Naru sat inside the living room side by side. Mai was busy thinking of doing something and Naru was reading something, as always, right? Also inside the living room is the bickering husband and wife, Ayako and Houshou.

"But Ayako, Asami-chan keeps on crying! I can't make her stop crying while changing her diaper!" The monk complained to his wife, hoping that she would allow him to pass on his daily duty.

"No, you old monk! Asami needs her diaper changed and you will change Asami's diaper right now!" Ayako yelled at her husband, the baby on her hands crying so loudly that it makes the ears of everyone inside the room bleed.

"But Ayako –"

"Damn it! Just shut up! I'll change Asami's diaper. Just shut the hell up!" Mai snapped, getting Asami from her mother and leaving the room with her face irritated of the parents of Asami.

"Follow her, Takigawa." Naru said, sighing afterwards the fight finally having the silence he wanted. After Takigawa left followed by Ayako, he muttered, "Finally."

Mai and Asami were inside the room of Ayako and Takigawa with Takigawa on the door frame, watching them with a smile.

"I bet you'll be a great mother, Mai." Takigawa said, messing the hair of the brunette, making her smiling face turn into a scowling one. "Sorry, sorry." Takigawa laughed.

"You're mean, Bou-san. Be thankful I love your daughter too much and that I'm still in the right mind not to leave her here." Mai glared at Takigawa, making him shiver of fright.

"Sorry, Mai. Won't do it again." Takigawa muttered quietly. He stopped teasing Mai and started playing with his daughter, trying to make her laugh for her to avoid crying. And yes, Bou-san did an excellent job!

"There! Done! Good as new!" Mai grinned, showing a "V" sign using her hand that means victory.

"Good jo–" Takigawa was cut off by the shaking of the floor, the whole room to be exact.

Mai held Asami close to her, hugging her tightly so that the baby she was holding wouldn't be harmed. Mai wanted to scream, but something was preventing her from doing so. Looking at Takigawa, he was alarmed, trying to walk towards Mai and Asami. And oh so suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of the three when they were gathered in one place of the room.

Mai screamed, hoping Naru would hear her. The ghost was getting nearer and nearer. And finally, Takigawa started chanting his mantra just as soon as Naru and everyone else was on the door, looking wide eye at the female ghost.

"Mai!" Naru ran to her as soon as the ghost vanished. Not completely gone, we all know that. And that also means more danger for Mai and her baby with Naru, right?

"Naru.. Emiko.. She was staring right at me!" Mai felt tears started streaming down her cheeks, feeling as if someone would get her from Naru or worse, someone would get her baby away from them. The thought passed Mai's mind and started to cry harder, mumbling some words that are not understood by Naru.

* * *

><p>Mai, seating beside Naru once again inside the base with everyone else, shaking slightly from the earlier action.<p>

"Mai, why are you shaking? She won't go near you, Mai." Naru said, holding her tightly in her arms as everyone else agreed.

"I t-thought s-she w-will t-take a-away our b-baby from us." Mai sobbed, looking at Naru with pitiful eyes.

"No, Mai. I wouldn't allow that to happen. You know me, Mai. Believe in me. Trust me with this." Naru gave Mai a chaste kiss on the lips which made her slightly pink. He just kissed her in front of everyone else!

"Ehem, may I start now, boss?" Yasuhara said, earning a glare followed by a nod from the black-haired, tea-loving narcissist, as Mai liked to call him.

"Right. Well, like in Mai's dream it all started in World War II, Eriko and Ai, sisters who were living in one house with their husbands, Kaito, the husband of Eriko and the other one unidentified. The husband of Ai left her, they fought at first because her husband doesn't like to take Ai and their child with him when he tries to escape. While Ai was crying, Eriko came in with her husband, Kaito. While Eriko was trying to force Ai to come with her, she decided to ask her husband's help. But he declined, saying that there was no reason to since he doesn't love her." Yasuhara said, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"Now, two years later, the land was bought by the Kokubo Family. They rebuilt the house and lived in it, of course. For the first few years, nothing happened. But after their fourth year of living there, when the wife of the owner named Hanae became pregnant with her second child, a maid, who was obviously possessed, pushed her down the stairs and followed it by stabbing her in the chest with a knife. They lived there for twenty years and nothing happened next because no one had a child since. And so, after twenty years, they moved out since they were migrating to America." Yasuhara flipped through the pages and motioned for Madoka to continue on with what he had left.

"Okay then, Yasu! The third family, the Sasaki Family, moved in the year 1967. The same thing happened to the daughter of the owner of the house when she had a five-month old child. But the thing is, the one who pushed her down the stairs was her older brother who was possessed at that time. For fifteen years that they lived inside the house, nothing happened to the family except for the death of the eldest Sasaki daughter." Madoka continued, flashing a sad smile to everyone before the next one started.

"In 1982, the Nakamura Family bought the house and for twenty-five they lived inside the house. Nothing happened until the last year when Nakamura Ikue died with her three month-old child. She was buried alive, and after a few hours, when her breathing was really slow, she was brutally murdered." Mai closed her eyes, trying to force away the tears that appeared, and the other women

were now crying.

"No one lived in the house for three years. But there were some visitors who wanted to buy the house, and specifically, the ones who want to start a family. But even when visiting, a woman with a seven-month old child was killed."

"And finally, last year 2010, Sato Family moved together with Yamamoto Hanako and Yamamoto Raiden, the younger brother of Fumi and Hanako. A month ago, Sato Fumi died with her son after being locked inside a room with no windows, so there wasn't enough oxygen for them to survive. And the ghost, who I presume to be Eriko, followed it with setting fire inside the room that was mysterious since there wasn't any other part of the house that was burnt." Madoka finished, looking at everyone with tears on her eyes.

Every woman present in the room broke down, holding onto their husbands, wishing that they didn't even hear the story. And every man present tried to control their wives tears, but nothing was happening.

"Mai, I think you have to go home. We all know you're not safe here. The ghost already showed herself to you and you're already in trouble... again. I'll call my parents immediately." Naru said, getting his mobile phone from his pocket.

"No! I wasn't hurt, Naru! And we talked about this." Mai crossed her arms, looking at Naru with teary eyes.

"Fine." Naru muttered, wrapping his arms more tightly around Mai, again, wanting to protect her from anything and anyone that wants to harm her.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>I finished, I finished! Was I being too cruel? :( Gaaaaah. I hate myself for that. XD Don't worry. Next chapter will be up in just a little while. Thank you for giving me awesome and amazing reviews with just the first chapter.<em>

**Miharu-chan.**


	3. A Visit from Eriko

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Third Chapter**

**Author's Note 1:** _Of course, I still thank thee for your undying support, though I have to admit I was quite disappointed since I only gained a few reviews for the second chapter compared to the first, though I'm still thankful. :( But, oh well, I still hope you'd read until the end of the story because I will surely work hard for every chapter. I just really want everyone to be happy with the story. :)_

**Author's Note 2:**_ This chapter is just plain old lame because nothing, and I mean nothing, popped in my head and I just decided that I don't want to keep you waiting. :| Gaah. I really need a co-writer for this one. :D I need some ideas to enlighten me. But so far, nothing so this is all I have for you right now. I'm sorry if I disappoint you I hope not, though._

**Author's Note 3:**_ Oh, and didn't I mention to you guys that Yasuhara is currently dating Masako? ;) Hehe. Sorry for that. I don't want Masako to date John because he is a priest. Though, if you ask me, John and Masako will be a great couple! But still, I respect John's priesthood._

**Author's Note 4:** _The story will probably have only ten chapters. Maybe even lower, but whatever. I just want to finish this just how I want to. If I get lucky, maybe even more chapters. And, I already planned a prequel to this. x) A one shot that is. Aren't you glad for me? :)) If you aren't, then screw you! ; Okay, seems like I've taken too much time writing this part of the story. xD_

**Anime:** _Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing:**_ Taniyama Mai and Shibuya Kazuya_

**Disclaimer:**_ Let me see, (looks at a paper) Nope, I still don't own Ghost Hunt. Sigh. Bummer, huh? Well, I'll let you know when I have enough money to buy it. That may happen in (checks a calendar) a million years, perhaps?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter III: <em>**_A Visit from Eriko_

Mai, Ayako, Masako, and Madoka were walking on the side of the famous street in Hiroshima, grabbing something to eat for them and their significant ones and of course, for Madoka and Ayako, their own child. During the walk, everyone chatted, talking about the current relationship of Masako and Yasuhara, about the naming of the baby of Mai and Naru and all others.

"I'm positive. My baby's a boy." Mai grinned, not setting aside her pride.

"How do you know that? You haven't even been checked by a doctor! And you're only three months pregnant." Ayako said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, smirking at Mai as everyone agreed with her.

"It's what I call 'Mother's Instincts', Ayako. I'm sure you have that since you're already a mother to a year-old adorable baby." Mai said, chuckling in the process.

"Oh come on, Mai. You don't know the gender unless you go to the doctor's in two months." Madoka said, agreeing with Ayako.

"You're taking her side?" Mai asked in frustration and turned to Masako, who was covering her mouth using the sleeve of her kimono, hoping that she would agree with her. "What about you, Masako? You agree with me, right?"

"Well..." Masako started, looking at Mai as if she was out of her mind.

"But –" Mai said, pouting.

"We won, Mai. You can't just know the gender of the baby by just using your instincts as a mother!" Ayako grinned victoriously at her, chuckling as he saw her cross her arm and turn away from them, muttering curses under her breath.

"Whatever. I still know that my baby is a boy." Mai said, pouting as she walked ahead of the laughing women.

"Let's go to that restaurant. I hear that's the best here in Hiroshima." Ayako grinned, pointing to the said restaurant before pulling the girls behind her with Mai ahead.

"Oh, hey Ayako! Can we go buy pickles with strawberry and chocolate syrup?" Mai stopped, waving her hands at Ayako and on her face was planted a big smile with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Mai. Whatever you want." Ayako chuckled, holding her arm and pulling her to the one she pointed on earlier.

After the women had their lunch, they bought food for the guys and bought Mai's Pickles with Strawberry and Chocolate Syrup and a raspberry tart with mocha syrup, by the way. All of them were somehow disgusted by Mai's taste of food she craves, but said nothing for they don't want her crying and telling her husband why. They certainly didn't want to receive a death glare from him. And now, they were finally back to the house, inside the base, sitting beside each other with Mai eating everything she bought in just a few bites.

"Mai, save some for later. You know we can't go out constantly." Ayako pointed out, looking at Mai like she was her mother.

"Okay, mom." Mai grunted, putting the jar of pickles and the strawberry and chocolate syrup on the table.

A minute or two later, everything around her froze. No one was moving, everyone froze and suddenly, the air surrounding Mai was getting colder. She figured the ghost, Eriko, was her to scare her or something. At that, Mai was scared. She realized that she might lose her baby. She realized that Eriko might do something to harm them.

"_Hello, Dear Mai."_ Eriko appeared, looking at Mai with a peculiar look. Something she haven't seen from Eriko that made her pity her.

"E-Eriko? What do you want?" Mai said, trying to act strong but failing to do so. Everything written on her face said that she was afraid of what might happen after the encounter she had with Eriko.

"_Mai, I know that you're scared that I might take your child. But please, believe me, I won't. The incidents back then.. It was because I didn't want to be alone. I took them so they could experience what I did. When I found out that Kaito didn't love me and our child, I felt angry. At men mostly, but when the bombing happened, I knew I wanted that every woman who has an infant to experience what I did."_ Eriko said, frowning at Mai and keeping her distance at the same time.

"Eriko-san, you should not hold grudge towards everyone. You are not at fault to what happened to you, Ai-san, and your children, it was meant to happen if you ask me. You were just caught in between the World War II, and Kaito-san added problems to you." Mai took a deep breath and smiled sadly at Eriko, "Eriko-san, I know there are more reasons to why you're taking the lives of the ones here. Please, do tell me."

"_I'm afraid I can't, Mai. _She_ might find out and do something more harmful to you and the baby. Believe me, I didn't kill them. I would only injure them but I would never kill them, Mai. I wasn't the one who did the killings of the one here. I, too, am trying to run away from her. But, _she_ keeps every soul in this house, taking them as _her_ slaves and punishing them if they did something wrong." _Eriko looked at Mai, hoping that she would read what she would want to say next.

"Who is _she_, Eriko-san? I'm afraid I can't catch up with who you are trying to make me find out." Mai said, locking her hands tightly, and suddenly, the frozen room started to shake.

"_Mai, you must take your husband's advice. You must leave, Mai. You are in danger. But I will do my best to protect you and your child, Mai. We have to stop her wrong doings."_ Was Eriko's last words before she vanished with a scream and everything went back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Mai, dammit, wake up!" A voice that sounded oh-so familiar to Mai and it also held different emotions that she saw the past months they've been together. And to another call not only from her husband dear, but also from the others that considered Mai as the youngest of the group, Mai slowly opened her eyes, and saw things around her blurry at first, but gradually became clear once again. Mai saw Naru looking at her with concern, and as well as the others. She almost choked the words she wanted to say when she was about to tell him about her encounter with Eriko.<p>

"N-Naru? What happened? How long was I out?" Mai asked, feeling dizzy and unconsciously laid her hand on her stomach where a small baby bump was already visible.

"Everything stopped, we watched the camera and fortunately, it worked when everything froze. We saw you, talking to a ghost. Was that... Eriko?" Naru said, holding Mai's hand seemingly eager to know what the ghost and his wife talked about.

"Yes." Mai mumbled, almost inaudible to Naru's and everyone else's, who stood shocked and staring at Mai, ears.

"What the hell did she tell you, Mai? Did she threatened you of some sorts?" Takigawa said, sounding almost like an over-protective father of Mai who didn't want any men go near her. Takigawa has always been Mai's father figure, and of course Ayako as her mother figure. They would always be there like her real parents, and would comfort her whenever Naru wasn't around and she felt sad.

Mai giggled, "I think Asami-chan wouldn't introduce her boyfriend to you immediately."

"What the hell, Mai. We're all serious here! Now, tell us what you two talked about." Ayako demanded, shouting that it almost woke up her one-year old baby and every one in the room, including Naru and Lin, shiver when she used 'that' tone of voice which said that she was serious.

"S-Sorry, Ayako. Eriko came to talk to me, and told me that she wasn't the one killing women and children. She didn't kill them, she could only injure them, but never killed anyone. She told me that someone else, a woman as well, did everything." Mai said, almost tearing up as she remembered the conversation she had with Eriko.

"Then, who?" Naru said, almost not believing everything his wife said.

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask her." Mai said, biting her tongue when she didn't tell anyone that Eriko told her to leave. And Mai had a feeling that things might get really dangerous just because Eriko found a way to talk to her.

"Mai, I can feel many lingering spirits here. All of them are women, and some with children. I can feel that they all feel miserable and that they can't find a way out of this house." Masako spoke, leaning against Yasuhara as she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Eriko-san told me that all of the women and children that the spirit killed turned them into slaves. I don't know how, but that's what Eriko-san told me." Mai said, feeling the cold air come back once again.

After that, the lights went out and Mai found herself clinging to Naru to feel that she's somehow safe with his arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively. Suddenly, they heard a hysterical laugh that none have ever heard before.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Was that what I call a 'cliff-hanger'? : Am I evil or what? I don't care! XD Review okay? : Thank youuu. I love you all, okay? ;) I think the chapter is short, though. :( forgive me :)) k, later guys! <em>

**Miharu-chan :) xx**


	4. A Few Consecutive Mishaps

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Fourth Chapter**

**Author's Note 1:** _Again, I thank every single one of you who take the time to read this story and also to review. And not to forget to add the story to your favorite's and the story alert. And lastly, for adding me as your favorite author. It's such an honor, you know._

**Anime:**_ Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing:**_ Taniyama Mai & Shibuya Kazuya_

**Disclaimer:**_ This is the 39__th__ time I am going to say this. I do not own Ghost Hunt. All I know is I don't have enough money to buy this from Fuyumi Ono-sama. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter IV: <strong>A Few Consecutive Mishaps_

Mai hugged her husband tightly, wanting to get away from the room, or better, the house. The ghost was certainly not nice, and the evil smirk on her face also tells Mai that she isn't Eriko. The ghost paused, not coming nearer nor going away from them. The whole SPR in one side of the room, each woman behind every man, hoping they would protect them and the two kids who were crying quietly on their mothers' chest.

"Don't worry, Mai. We'll get out of this." Naru caressed the hair of his wife, glaring directly at the ghost who was staring at Mai, wait. No, not at Mai but at her stomach where their baby was.

"Noll, we have to get out of here!" Madoka frantically exclaimed, tightening her grip around her son to try and keep him safe.

"I know that, Madoka." Naru coolly said, looking at Mai then to Lin. "Lin, now."

All of a sudden, there was a white light and whistling sound in the room. Everyone knew it came from Lin. The ghost screamed, and vanished temporarily in front of the whole group, but as the ghost slowly got away, they heard a few words from her that made everyone, especially Mai and Naru, feel threatened.

"_I will get you, Mai."_ The voice said, a venomous voice of a female who wanted to oh-so badly kill the brunette and her soon-to-be child.

Mai shivered when she heard the voice, becoming more and more frightened of what might happen the next few days she was staying inside the house. She wished that Eriko was here to guide her, and even Gene. But the way things were happening now and when Eriko said it was hard to get away from the real ghost that wanted to kill them, it was probably going to be a fat chance for Mai.

"Naru," Mai fell to the ground, tears suddenly ran down her cheeks, hugging herself tightly. "I'm scared."

Naru looked at Mai, and went to her, hugging her tightly in his arms, whispering comforting words to make her stop her cries. But nothing was working for Mai. He kissed her forehead and said, "Mai, stop crying. You don't need to be afraid. I'll protect you. The both you and our child. You shouldn't worry, I promise to protect you."

Mai looked up at Naru, and smiled a small one before hugging Naru tightly, burying her face on the crook of his neck while Naru smelled the strawberry scent his wife had. As if by reflex, he touched Mai's stomach, running his hand up and down and smiling a true smile.

Mai was oblivious of this, but a few people saw this. Namely Takigawa, who was grinning like a child, Ayako and Madoka, who were trying hard not to shout, and Lin, who smirked and wished that he had his digital camera present so that he could capture the rare moment of Naru smiling, and not caring in front of them.

"Mai, you should rest." Naru emotionlessly said, now smirking since he knew that by now, Mai is blushing, and she's really red.

"I s-should, h-huh?" Mai pushed away from Naru, standing up slowly, wrapping her hands around her stomach protectively, and her blush not fading.

Naru followed her, a smirk still on his face as he accompanied her towards their bedroom with his arms around her waist to tease her more. It was obvious that Naru liked to tease his wife. Meaning, to make her blush, and end up being red because of 'anger'. They usually end up on a make-out session, with him forcing her with a victorious smirk.

"Why are you following me, Naru?" Mai asked, glaring at Naru with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"The ghost loathes you." Naru answered, walking faster so he is now walking beside Mai. _This is a good way to start teasing her._

"Sorry if ghosts loves me too much." Mai sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes and glaring at her husband. "Seriously, remind me why I married you. You're such a narcissist."

"You love me," Naru smirked, holding her on her waist and stopped them from walking before making her face him and pulling her closer to him as whispered on her ear, "eversince you were fifteen."

Mai blushed, her face bright red while she began saying incoherent words in a whisper.

Naru still had that smirk, and it grew wider when he saw the red face of the brunette. She was shaking from embarrassment and holding tightly onto Naru's arms to prevent herself from falling. This was one of the things that amuse Naru. His wife blushing hard.

"Everyone knows you're an idiot but surely you can form few words, Mai. I don't want you to influence our child with your stupidity." Naru said with a smug, almost closing the gap between them, but he stopped when his face was only a few inches away from Mai's and she was getting redder. (If that was possible)

"Y-You... You egoistic, narcissist jerk! You did nothing but annoy me eversince I was sixteen! How old am I again? Oh right, twenty-three!" Mai said, taking a deep breath before turning away from the still smirking Naru and walking towards their room.

Naru expected his wife to be furious at him, but Mai just made a new record in Naru's book. She never used the word 'annoy' whenever she screamed at him. Naru was amused as he followed his wife to their room, he ran again to keep up with Mai's pace.

He stopped her again, but this time, he didn't smirk at her. He kissed her deeply, his arms snaking its way around her waist as Mai unconsciously wrapped her arms around Naru's neck to deepen the kiss, with her tiptoeing.

Naru carried Mai bridal style as he walked them to their room. He deepened the kiss even more, his tongue now playing with hers when she allowed him into her mouth. When he reached their room, he laid her down on the bed and he heard her soft moans when he proceeded on kissing her neck.

The two suddenly stood up, alarmed. They heard cracks, and when Naru looked up, he saw the ceiling was breaking and was ready to squish the two, killing the three of them. No, Naru wouldn't allow that, would he?

He didn't panic. No, never did he do that. But he had to do something fast before all three of them die. And the door was on the other side of the room and just a few steps beside them was the window. It was either they had to run, or jump off the window. The jump with be a risk, so the latter isn't the answer. Leaving the former. He quickly held Mai's hand and ran as fast as he can to the door, pulling her behind him.

"Mai, the ceiling will break in just a matter of seconds. You exit the room first once we get to the door." Naru said, letting her lead. Only a few more steps, and they were there, he wants to save all of them so badly. Especially his wife and child.

"Naru, you won't leave me right?" Mai said, running real fast, glancing back at Naru for a brief second before reaching onto the doorknob to twist it open.

"I won't." Naru assured her, looking up at the ceiling before pushing Mai to the other side of the room, following her immediately before the whole ceiling broke into pieces and fell to the place where Naru and Mai once were.

"What was that?" Yasuhara, together with the other members of SPR, ran to where Mai and Naru were, all had concern looks on their faces.

"The ceiling broke and fell to our room." Mai said, frowning.

"Are you hurt? Did you get any bruises? Come on, let me see." Ayako used her motherly tone of voice as she advanced towards Mai and Naru to check for bruises.

"No, I don't think so. We got out in time and didn't get hurt. Right, Naru?" Mai looked at Naru with a small smile on her face.

Naru nodded, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding her close, protectively and staring at the room which was covered with cement of the ceiling.

Mai has her head leaning on her husband's chest, and her hand above her tummy, wishing that she could do more to protect her own child, but to her dismay, there is nothing she could do, she figured.

* * *

><p>All of them were inside the base, sitting and sipping tea. A few were trying to find information about the ghost, and a few were chattering about something else, which made Naru irritated.<p>

"If you don't plan on doing your work, you might as well go home." Naru's icy cold voice said, glaring at everyone but his wife and Lin.

The rest became quiet, afraid that their boss might actually make them go home. They sat and talked quietly to one another, and ignored the glare of their boss.

"Naru," Masako said in horror, "the ghost–"

The temperature dropped rapidly, and Masako stared wide-eyed at the ghost she was seeing and leaving the others confused of what was happening except Mai, who was also looking at the ghost, obviously terrified.

"Mai, you should leave." Masako said, looking at Mai before she was suddenly thrown across the room.

"Masako!" Mai shouted, running to her, and trying to aid her injuries since Ayako was also too shocked to move.

Mai looked at the ghost who had a sinister smile, her hand drawing nearer and nearer to Mai and her baby. The ghost wanted to touch her tummy to do something bad to Mai's daughter, and she was paralyzed.

"Masako, I can't move. I have to get away from here. We have to get away from here!" Mai shouted, tears starting to fall uncontrollably as the ghost inched nearer and nearer.

"Dammit. Mai!" Naru muttered under his breath, sprinting to Mai as fast as he could. He did not care if the ghost was beside him, he focused on Mai and successfully made it to her.

"Naru!" Mai shouted, crouching on the ground her arms around her stomach tightly, wincing in pain.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan.." Takigawa started, shortly before Lin sent out his shiki to save Mai, and Ayako, who used the Kuji-in.

"Mai, relax. I need you to relax. I'll bring you to the hospital." Naru said, ready to take her bridal style but heard the scream of agony of the ghost as she escaped from the chants of the exorcists.

"Naru, it hurts." Mai cried, "I don't want to harm our baby, Naru."

"You won't. The baby will be alright." Naru reassured her, carrying her and running to the car with Lin and Takigawa following behind with the others.

"Yasuhara, drive the others. We need to get ahead to the nearest hospital." Lin ordered, opening the car and helping Naru sit in with Mai.

Takigawa, Lin, Naru, and Mai left the rest of the SPR, running to the van that they will use to follow the four. Everyone was nervous and remained perturbed, fearing of what might happen to Mai and her child.

"Is she going to be okay? Are they going to be okay?" Madoka asked, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Madoka, they are. Mai.. she's not weak, she's strong. Stronger than any of us, and I am positive she will be just fine." Masako said, smiling a small smile while her eyes said otherwise.

Masako was trying to keep an optimistic facade for the sake of the group. Seeing the group down would affect Mai once she sees them. The group needs support, and Masako knew she wasn't the type of person who would keep the group alive, but Mai is an important member of the group and when they get there, she would be fine. Masako could only remind herself that Mai is an extraordinary woman.

"Yasuhara, hurry up, damn it!" Ayako yelled, making Yasuhara step on the gas to increase the speed.

"Yes, yes. Right away, ma'am." Yasuhara said, frowning over at Masako who only smiled at him a small one.

* * *

><p>They were inside room 710, where Mai Davis or Shibuya Mai stayed while she was unconscious. Everyone but Naru was asleep, feeling the need of being awake when Mai wakes up in awhile.<p>

Naru sat beside Mai's bed, holding her hand tightly and thinking back to what the doctor told doctor from Hiroshima General Hospital told Naru that Mai almost lost their baby because of stress and that she's suffering from high fever.

Naru took out his phone and finally decided to dial his mother's phone number.

"_Hello, Noll? Is there a problem?"_

"Mai's in a hospital. She almost lost our child."

"_Oh my! How is she doing now? Should I book a plane now? How is my grandchild?"_

"Mother, please relax. Mai has a high fever and the doctor prevented her from leaving the hospital for two days. Mai wouldn't want to leave the case, but yes, I'd like to request you to come here to Japan. The baby is fine, the baby was strong enough to hold on since Mai didn't give up as well."

"_Thank goodness! I thought something really bad happened to them. I'll tell your father right away. Expect us to be in Japan in two days. Now, I have to go. There are some visitors that I would like to entertain."_

"Yes, mother. See you in two days."

Naru hung up the phone, and looked at Mai once again. He didn't notice when his own hand landed on Mai's stomach. His child was inside Mai, the love of his life. There was another life inside his wife, another person to fall in love with.

"Naru? Is that you?" Mai's soft yet hoarse voice said, sounding like an innocent child with her candy and teddy bear.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" Naru said, quickly standing up and kissing Mai's forehead.

"Bad. I feel dizzy and nauseated." Mai groaned, trying to sit up but failing after feeling more light-headed.

"Stupid. You aren't supposed to be sitting up. You have a high fever and you're too stressed." Naru said, not including the fact the she almost lost their child.

"Whatever Jerk." Mai glared at Naru, and suddenly remembered that she was carrying a child. "How is our baby, Naru? Did something bad happened to him?"

"You almost lost the baby, Mai." Naru said quietly, knowing that Mai would be hurt badly about the news.

"H-He's s-safe?" Mai asked, beaming a little but a part of her also was down.

Naru nodded, watching as Mai broke into tears hugging herself tightly saying the word 'sorry' over and over again. He pulled her to a hug, letting her cry freely on his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost our baby. I would never forgive myself if that happens, Naru." Mai cried, making the others wake up and also look at Mai sympathetically.

"You didn't lose your baby, Mai. You shouldn't cry, you know. Crying is not for pregnant women." Ayako stood, carrying a sleeping Asami with her and Takigawa followed, a supportive smile plastered on his face.

"Mai, we're all here for you, you know." Madoka said with glee, also walking to Mai. Lin and Mitsuo followed them, wide awake.

"They're right, Mai. You should go back to your old fun self, smiling a lot and not giving a care in the world." Yasuhara said, grinning widely at Mai.

"I'm glad you're now fine, Mai." Masako said, hiding behind her kimono sleeve is a warm smile for her friend.

Mai looked at everyone surrounding her. She let a few more tears fall before wiping them and showing the group her trademark smile that all came to love. "Thank you guys. I really don't know what I would do without any of you with me."

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>YES! FINALLY! FINALLY! YES! HAHAHAHA. Guys, I finally finished this chapter and I can't wait to start writing the next one because the truth about the ghost shall be revealed next chapter! Yipee! I'm so excited! The story will quickly end, but I might post a one-shot sequel. I might. It depends if I would like to change the end of the story. Gee, whatever.<em>

_Well, read and review, okay? I'd be jumpy once you leave me awesome ones._

*** Miharu-chan**


	5. The Love of a Mother

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Fifth Chapter**

**Author's Note 1:**_ I have decided that the story will be extended into a few more cases until Mai gives birth. Or maybe not cases, just a few more events to follow. :) Maybe this will also be a twenty-chaptered story or below. Just not more than twenty for I do not have enough time to update when school starts and you'll be irritated, and you'll stop reading. Haha!_

**Author's Note 2:**_ Guys, thank you. I really want to thank all of you readers for your ongoing support. You didn't stop from the very beginning, and it's just overwhelming! :) I really don't know how to express my gratitude in words. Please do review! Review! Review! I love you so damn much everyone guys! Hahaha!_

**Anime: **_Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing:**Taniyama Mai & Shibuya Kazuya

**Disclaimer:**_ This is the fortieth time that I will say this for my ghost hunt stories :) I do not own Ghost Hunt. I do not own the characters of Ghost Hunt._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter V:<strong> The Love of a Mother_

"Until when do I have to stay in here? This is hell!" Mai complained. She was still inside the hospital and it's been a few days already, but the doctor asked her to stay for a few more days, which seemed like years to Mai, to have a few more tests.

"The doctor said that you can be discharged tomorrow evening. You don't have to be so impatient, Mai." Naru said, walking to Mai with a bowl of soup on his hands. "You need to eat, you didn't eat lunch earlier and not eating is not healthy for our baby."

"But I don't like that! I want pickles with chocolate and strawberry syrup! I want Takoyaki! I also want some bread. Please, Naru?" Mai gave her puppy dog eyes, hoping that Naru would give in and buy her the food she wants.

"No, Mai. You can't possibly eat that much." Naru said, sitting beside Mai and smirking inwardly to himself. "I don't want my wife that fat, you know."

"Y-You t-think I'm f-fat?" Mai's eyes welled up with tears, not bothering to hide them from Naru, showing that she was obviously hurt by what her own husband told her.

Naru panicked, he didn't knew that Mai would be emotional about that. Heck, he was only teasing her! Quickly, Naru wrapped his one arm around Mai's shoulder, kissing the top of her forehead before saying, "Love, you know I don't think you're fat. You're beautiful. In fact, the most beautiful woman I've met or seen. I know you're not fat, nor will you ever be. You're beautiful, Mai."

"But you hate me because I'm fat!" Mai sobbed even harder now, turning away from Naru, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't hate you, Mai." Naru cupped Mai's face with his two hands, inching his face a few centimeters away from hers, "I will never hate you. In fact, I will forever love you."

"Really, Naru?" Mai looked up at him, her eyes beaming and hopeful once again, "You don't think I'm ugly? Or fat?"

"No Mai, I don't think you're ugly. You're beautiful. You're never fat, you're pregnant but still sexy." Naru gave a small smile, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you, Naru." Mai whispered after the kiss, smiling at him and wiping her tears away. "I really don't know what to do without you."

"I know." Naru chuckled and earned a glare from Mai, but before she could say something, he continued speaking, "I'll call Madoka and tell her you need food. They're going here in just an hour. Maybe they can go here earlier for your food."

"Really? They'd do that for me?" Mai's eyes shone, smiling widely and looking like a child, waiting for her lollipop to arrive.

"Of course, Mai. They love you and they care for you. They would understand if you wanted something since you're pregnant, and all." Naru said, standing up and getting his phone from his pocket to call Madoka.

Mai sat, her hands on her stomach, smiling to herself. She was happy that her baby wasn't harmed at all, but at the same time, she was angry. Angry at the ghost, for almost killing her baby. But mostly, angry at herself for risking the life of her own child for a case.

"But I know I shouldn't leave the house yet. Eriko still needs me." Mai whispered, tears beginning to fall again. "I need to save my child. I need to save Eriko. Damn, why is it always me?"

"Mai? Why are you crying, honey?" A familiar female voice said, sounding worried.

"Luella?" Mai looked up.

"Tell me what's wrong. Did you and Noll had any fights?" Luella said, hugging her lightly, rubbing her back and telling her to stop her crying.

"N-No, Luella. I-It's n-nothing." Mai sniffed, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me, honey. Come on, tell Luella what's wrong." Luella said, lowering her gaze to Mai's eyes, wiping her tears.

"I want to help Eriko, one of the ghosts in the house. But I can't risk the life of my child. I feel like if I continue to stay in the house, I'm a bad mother and my child isn't even here yet! What more if my baby's here now? I would be the worse mother alive or dead." Mai cried, soaking the once dry clothes of Luella, but Luella obviously didn't mind.

"Oh, Mai. You are not being a bad mother. You're trying to be a good friend, more importantly a good person. But you can't decide who to pick between the two, because you want your child safe, but you want other people safe as well." Luella said, "I can't make the decision for you, Mai. I'm not saying more, I just want to tell you that I will support whatever decision you have will make, I will support you all the way. And I will help you talk to Noll about it."

Mai looked at Luella, letting her tears fall even more. She needed a mother to tell her that everything will be okay right now. And she was glad that Luella was there when her real mother wasn't. Luella would be telling her that she will be very supportive of the decision she will make. Sometimes, Mai envied Naru for having his mother with him, and yet, sometimes, he doesn't treat her like his mother.

"Thank you, Luella." Mai stopped crying, wiping her tears using her hands before flashing Luella a small, genuine smile.

"What happened here? Why are you crying, Mai?" Naru was worried, a rare emotion to Naru, as was rushing towards Mai.

"I-It's nothing, Naru." Mai said, smiling at him.

Naru was about to say something, when Luella cut him off saying, "Mai and I just had a what we call 'girl talk' and she ended up crying for a reason we won't tell you."

"Mother, what did you tell her?" Naru glared at his mother.

"She didn't tell me anything, Naru. I promise. I'm alright now. See?" Mai smiled at him brightly.

Naru sighed, looking at Mai and kissed her forehead gently. "Just tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

"Kyaa! That's so sweet! My Noll is really a man now! I should have brought a camera to take a picture of this incredible moment!"

"Don't you even dare, Mother." Naru was trying to escape the grip of Mai, glaring daggers at his mother, and trying to make her regret what she said with just one look.

"Naru! Stop glaring at your mother! She's your mother!" Mai scolded at him, her hands on her hips and her eyes looking into Naru's but hers was glaring.

"S-Sorry. Yasuhara found information about the real ghost hunting the house." Naru stated, regretting and embarrassed that he stuttered in front of his mother and his wife. "Do you want to know about the information? They're all outside and wanting to go in."

"Sure. I want to know who we're up against." Mai grinned, squeezing the hand of Naru.

"I'll call them." Luella volunteered, walking away from the couple and towards the door where the rest of the SPR Gang stayed.

"Now, I want to know why you're really crying." Naru said once his mother was out of the room.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Mai wiped the grin off her face, replacing it with a teasing look for her husband.

"You will tell me. Or else, I won't let you stay." Naru said, looking seriously at his wife.

"I w-want to stay! You won't make me leave! You can't make me leave!" Mai shouted, feeling like she's on the verge of tears again.

"Then tell me why you were cried. You know I don't like seeing you like that." Naru said, holding her hand and kissing it softly.

Mai sighed, "I was afraid I'd be a bad mom for risking the life of my child, and that I feel like I'll be blamed if more women and their child die because I didn't save Eriko. I feel like she will haunt me for the rest of my life if I go and save myself even if she was the one who told me that I should leave the house."

Naru didn't say anything at first. He felt guilty as to forcing Mai into telling him the truth why she cried. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Naru found the right words to say to Mai.

"I'm sorry for being inconsiderate of your feelings about asking you why you cried."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Naru. I should have told you why because you deserve to know the reason since you are after all my husband."

"No–"

Naru was cut off by the opening of the door, revealing the whole SPR gang, smiling at the couple.

"Mai! How are you doing?" Madoka and Ayako said in unison, running towards Mai and pushing Naru away in the process.

Mai giggled, "I'm fine, guys. In fact, I can be discharged tomorrow."

"That's great, Mai! We can go shopping the day after tomorrow!" Madoka exclaimed, her smile not being wiped off.

"I don't think–" Mai was cut off by a cold voice that belonged to her own husband.

"No." Naru's steady answer for Mai.

"What do you mean no? You can't lock her inside the house, Naru!" The self-proclaimed Miko protested, her hands on her hips while scolding at Naru.

"She will be discharged tomorrow, but that doesn't mean she should go out and exhaust herself especially with the two of you." Naru replied, wrapping an arm around Mai. Before the two scowling women could think of a protest, Naru continued. "Yasuhara, please tell us now what you found out about the **real** ghost haunting the house."

"Right, boss." Yasuhara said before picking up a paper and started reading it, "Our real ghost is named Shunji Haruki, a maid from the household, who is also pregnant. Eriko found out that Haruki was pregnant with her husband's son, and told her to pack and get out of the house, and never come back. She was angry, not doing the order of Eriko. She locked herself in her room, oblivious of the bombing that was to happen in the outside. When she heard an explosion, she tried to run outside but an American soldier was there, pointing a gun at her."

Mai's eyes teared up, feeling pity and anger to the Haruki. "She died because of a gunshot?"

Yasuhara nodded, "The soldier already saw the baby bump on Haruki, but he gave no mercy. She died, right then and there. They left her body lying on a pool of blood. And since then, the misfortunes happening to the family who lives here started."

"How will we exorcise Haruki, then?" The monk said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We will have to keep her in place first." Naru said, and turned to John. "Can you do an exorcism tomorr–"

"Wait! I want to be there too!" Mai shouted, holding the sleeve of Naru, looking at him with her pleading brown eyes.

"Let's do the exorcism two days from now. Are you up for it, John?" Naru asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty confident that I can do it right." The blonde-haired priest said, smiling at Naru.

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet in the mid-afternoon, until a couple came. Let's hide them in the name of Annoying for Naru #1 and Annoying for Naru #2, since he immediately glared at them for disturbing without warning them.<p>

"Daisuke! Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're here! Oh, and don't mind Naru. You know how he can be." Mai said, ignoring the scowl on Naru's face.

"Mai! What the hell happened to you? As soon as I heard that you're in the hospital, I was itching to visit you but Sakura had something to do." Daisuke immediately ran towards Mai, giving her a light hug and earning a glare of a painful death from Naru.

"Well, you always knew danger was on my side." Mai chuckled and changed her expression suddenly to a sad face, "I just hope not to my little one."

"Don't worry, Mai-chan! I'm sure Noll would never forgive the ghost who dare to hurt you." Sakura smiled at Mai, and then to a smirking Naru, and then to a scowling Daisuke.

"You're right, Sakura-chan." Mai nodded at gave Sakura a hug.

"Now, Dai and I brought you Takoyaki! We figured you'd be sick of hospital food." Sakura grinned proudly when Mai nodded her head.

"She still needs to rest. You may now get out." A stern order from the husband of the patient said, his arms crossed as he stood next to Mai.

"Geez, Naru! I just want to talk to Dai and Sakura! You know we've been apart for a few months now and I haven't got any news from them since Dai, here, stopped calling." Mai said, emphasizing the name of Dai but glared at Naru.

"Why did you stopped calling? She should have found out the news earlier! Come on, Dai! She's your best friend!" Sakura began scolding at Daisuke.

The men could answer nothing and finally victory went to the girls.

"So.. Mai, how excited are you about little one here? When can you find out the gender? Did the baby kick yet?" Sakura bombed Mai with questions about motherhood, while the men sat in the corner, sulking.

"I'm really excited! I've been planning on buying baby things as soon as I find out the gender. But that's still on the fifth month and kicks too. But, I'm guessing my little one here is a baby boy." Mai grinned proudly at her intuition.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I've always wanted children as well." Sakura beamed, and heard a cough that was familiar to her.

"Dear, don't you think children is still a little bit too early for you?" Daisuke said, finally recovering from shock of his girlfriend wanting to have a child.

"Oh, whatever Daisuke! Children are adorable and everyone wants them!" Mai stuck her tongue out at Daisuke, his face falling.

"I'm not saying I don't want them, I'm just saying it's too early!" Daisuke defended himself, waving his hands to the side while smiling nervously at the ones present in the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Daisuke, turning to Mai. "So, you're really happy about this, huh?" Mai nodded. Sakura turned to Naru, "How about you, Noll?"

Naru was caught off guard with Sakura's question, he thought about it and finally said, "Having a child.. maybe the best thing that will happen to Mai and I. The happiness that both Mai and I will feel is the true one that is still not present. Because if you ask me, when Mai and I wasn't expecting yet, both of us felt a small part of us.. incomplete. Maybe, if you ask me, the baby we will have will complete the feeling. And thus, the true meaning of happiness is the one we're feeling right now and more when the baby comes out."

Mai and everyone else in the room was not expecting the answer coming from Naru. All of them stared at him, hiding his blush under his bangs. Mai didn't notice the tears that ran down her cheeks after Naru said those words.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Is it good, guys? Are you satisfied? I mean, I had to rush this because I thought I was really really and I mean really taking my time in updating and thought that you want the update as soon as possible. So, ta-da! This is dedicated to every loyal reader of my stories out there, they just never cease to make me smile! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need those to live. Trololol! It's fun, guys! xoxo._

_**- simplyfierceandfearlessmiharu. xx**_


	6. Family Talk with Naru

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Sixth Chapter**

**Author's Note 1:**_ Hello, readers! ;) I'm sorry this took me a little while to update this. I was really busy this weekend and I will also busy this coming weeks until school starts, and yes, I'll still be busy. :)) What a busy life Miharu has. ;) But I'll try my best to type a chapter after a chapter so that I could update a little faster than before._

**Author's Note 2:**_ Like in other chapters, I still thank everyone who reads and.. reviews.. and put my story in their favorites. So now, Miharu shall thank you. Thank you! Thank you! I appreciate it. Yes, I do! Yes, I do!_

**Pairing:**_ Taniyama Mai and Shibuya Kazuya_

**Disclaimer:**_ Hi. Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I, with the username of /simplyfierceandfearlessmiharu, do not own Ghost Hunt nor the characters of the said anime or manga. I am only writing a fan fiction for those who wants to read something that doesn't belong to the real anime/manga. It still hurts, ye._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter VI: <em>**_Family Talk with Naru_

Mai and Naru sat in the base, looking at the monitor. Both, yes even Naru, were bored. Apparantly, Naru had asked everyone to get lost after being teased for the maybe millionth time that day after telling what he feels about being a father-to-be. Of course, everyone followed what he said, obviously scared of his murderous glare.

"Oh come on, Naru! Are you really gonna let me stay here with you? I mean, I love you honey, but you? You're kind of boring to be with on a sunny day!" Mai complained for the nth time since five minutes after they were alone. Naru tried to keep his patience on check, and he was actually doing a good job..

Until now. "Mai, they were slacking off work. They needed to do something, not just laugh for no reason at all." Naru snapped, finding the perfect excuse for his embarrassment.

"No, you were just irritated!" _Of course, he had to think of work as a path away from his embarrassment._ Mai thought, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at her husband. "You're pride is just so high, you can't try to bring it down!"

Naru muttered a whatever before standing up and picking up his book from a table, sitting down on the couch, not minding Mai and her glare afterwards.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, you narcissistic egoistical jerk who doesn't care if his wife dies of boredom!" Mai said, standing up also from her seat and went to Naru, her hands on her waist now and still glaring at Naru.

"You're loud. I had to at least get a few meters away from you or my eardrums will break." Naru replied calmly, not caring –at first, maybe– if his wife gets mad or cries, or whatever.

"So, you hate me now because I'm loud? Don't worry, I hate you too!" Mai said, her eyes filled with tears and started walking away but was halted by a pair of strong arms around her.

"You're not going anywhere." Naru said, kissing the top of her head before whispering, "I'm sorry. I lost my cool. I was embarrassed. I know I should be proud of saying those things about my own child, but it wasn't me. You of all people now that. They kept on teasing me, non-stop and I had to put a stop to it. And besides, they were slacking off. Not caring if I told them to do something. I'm sorry."

Mai was shocked. Even though she knew Naru had changed, this still wasn't the Naru Mai expected he'd become. He was much more than what Mai imagined, and somehow, it made her fell deeper in love with him, not doubting anything she was feeling.

Mai turned around, and smiled at him, tiptoeing before giving him a peck on the lips. "You are far more from what I expected, Naru."

Naru didn't answer. He tightened his arms around Mai, smirking at her before leaning down to kiss her softly at first, getting rougher by the minute. Mai's arms on his neck, a smile trying to get on her lips but was restrained by the kiss her husband was giving her.

"We should stop before anyone comes in." Mai tried to pull away but Naru only nuzzled on her neck.

"I don't care." He whispered, pushing Mai back to the couch, kissing her again with so much passion, lust, and love.

Mai gladly responded to his kiss, suddenly ignoring the fact that someone might come in. She wrapped her arms around Naru, feeling him smirk at her when she surrendered. But someone barged in, disturbing their make-out session.

"Oops! It looks like were disturbing something!" Madoka's cheerful voice said, with no trace of shame.

Naru turned to glare at her, his eyes said he wanted to stab the intruders to death for disturbing them. But part of him knew it was wrong to have Mai in a public place where anyone could come in any minute.

"N-No, it's okay. We weren't doing anything." Mai's flushed face was saying otherwise of what she said.

"Are you sure? Because we can come back later and –" Madoka was cut off by Naru's angry remark.

"You can stay." Naru said, sitting on the couch properly beside Mai. He took her hand on his and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Look at them! They are just too sweet! Why can't you be like that sometimes, Lin?" Madoka exclaimed, her hands slapped the arm of Lin playfully.

"They're young." Lin muttered.

"Oh, so you're saying we, and yes I am included, are old?" Madoka crossed her arms, and glared at Lin.

Mai giggled, and Naru smirked. The two of them enjoyed the show of lovers' quarrel between Madoka and Lin. Naru had his arms around Mai's shoulders while Mai tried hard to stifle her laughter. Laughing is after all rude while they are in the middle of a fight.

"Oi, stop laughing you too!" Madoka scolded at them, her hands on her waist.

"S-So, Naru, have you thought of a name for our baby?" Mai suddenly changed the topic, facing Naru and forced a smile.

"No. But if the baby's a boy, I'd like to name him Kouki." Naru gladly joined in Mai's tactics to get away from Madoka's rage.

"And if the baby is a girl? I mean, I am kind of positive that our baby is a boy. I just want to make sure." Mai grinned, amused that Naru joined her.

"Saki." Naru said, smirking.

"You wouldn't name our baby an English name?" Mai wondered, completely forgetting about Madoka and her anger towards them for laughing (and smirking) at her and Lin.

"No. You're Japanese, am I right?" Naru raised a brow at her, questioning her about the obvious.

"Of course, I am! But you are English!" Mai exclaimed, almost shouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The baby will have my surname, am I correct?" Naru said, and Mai nodded wanting him to continue. "Then there will be no problem. Whether it will be Kouki Davis and Saki Davis or Shibuya Kouki and Shibuya Saki when we're here in Japan, nothing will change. The baby is still my child. My child and yours."

Mai beamed, again not expecting that kind of answer from Naru. By now, everyone was already back in the base and quietly listening to Mai and Naru's conversation about their family. Neither noticed nor cared about the other people present in the room.

"So, where do you think we should put the nursery?" Mai asked, expanding their conversation even more, wanting to take the moment of talking to Naru about their family, they will, after all, be parents in a few months.

"The room next to ours. I guess that would be enough for the nursery. It's big enough and we just have to paint the room when we find out the gender. We'll put the extra boxes in the room near the guest room." Naru stated as if he planned that all along without Mai's consent.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Mai narrowed her eyes, trying to wipe off the smirk off of her face.

"I didn't. It just happened that I am intelligent enough to think immediately of what room should we place the nursery. Unlike you, I am not stupid." Naru smirked also, feeling victorious over his flustered wife.

"I'm not stupid! I just.. I–" Mai tried to think of a way to defeat her husband just once in their own battle. But nothing came to her mind and she ended up burying her face on his chest, whispering to herself that she's the most idiotic person she knows.

"If the baby is a boy, I'm pretty sure the color of the room will be blue. Not too dark. But if the baby is a girl, I haven't thought of a color. Do you have something in mind, Mai?" Naru softened his voice as he combed Mai's hair with his fingers, making her relax benath his touch.

Mai looked up and Naru saw her eyes, wanting to cry again. Naru grew sorry. He didn't want to see Mai like that. Especially if it's because of him. But Mai wiped off her frown and replaced it with a smile that Naru had always loved and said, "Yellow. I really want her to be a cheerful person unlike her father."

"I'd be glad if the baby got your cheeriness. I guess a boring baby is no.. fun at all." Naru said, his voice sounding a little playful but at the same time meant seriousness.

"Ne, Naru, you're talking a lot these days. Especially if the talk involves something about Kouki or Saki here. Why so?" Mai suddenly blurted out, and became embarrassed shortly afterwards. "I.. mean, I was just... c-curious."

Naru smirked, pulling her closely to him with one hand and told her: "You don't need to be embarrassed, you know that I'd be more proud to talk to you about our child with anyone here at anyday."

Mai blushed, many questions came up to her mind and immediately asked it to Naru, "Who are you? Are you really my husband? He was never this open even to me! And he would never talk about our kid! Are you Naru?"

Naru gave a frustrated sigh after Mai finished asking her questions and said: "Yes, I'm your husband. Are you not glad that I'm talking to you about our kid, nonetheless opening up to you? If not, I would rather not talk to you about it." Naru finished, running his hand through his black, silky hair and taking a sip from the cup of tea Mai brought in earlier (I know I didn't say that earlier, but even before the chapter started, k? xx).

"Sorry for asking the question. It was just really weird because you were never like that." Mai said, smiling sheepishly and giving Naru a quick peck on the lips.

Naru and Mai soon sat quietly in the base, until the lights went out and the scream of Mai was heard throughout the whole house.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 1: <strong>_And I finally finished the chapter and updated the story! I'm so sorry it took awhile. I was really busy and I will be busy soon. The story that includes the ghost in it will soon end and I will start a short sequel then the one-shot sequel that I've been wanting. Or maybe the next one will be the short one-shot and just flashbacks will happen. What do you want? Tell me by leaving a review, okay?_

**Author's Note 2:**_ Please leave a review! :) I want to know what you think about the chapter. This is just lame, I know that. But I want to know what you think. So, please! Pleaaaaseeee! Please help me with this! =)) And I promise to update as fast as I can before the school starts on June and the thing I have this Saturday. Please! I need 'em. I need you. I need reviews! Lelz! I am so burning right now, so review! Oh, and thank you for reading the chapter! I appreciate it! I love you all! xx_

**miharuchanxx**


	7. A Killer's Desire

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Seventh Chapter**

**Author's Note:**_ Yay! Seventh Chapter! And because this is the seventh chapter and I am oh-so madly in love with the number seven, I will give my everything in writing the suspense chapter. I hope I do good. I still don't do good with those._

_How about a twelve to fifteen chaptered story until Mai gives birth to baby girl or boy? ;) What do you think, guys? Tell me. Please! I really want to know your opinion about things like these. I really really don't know what to do. XD_

**Author's Reply:**

_This is to __bsmastersmith__ who said, __**"im in chapter 2, and confused actually. what is the ghost's name? eriko or emiko? according to mai, in her dreams, the name of the woman who died with a baby in her womb is emiko, but in yasu's research the name of the ghost is eriko. but in the story, so, uh, did you mistakenly got mixed up the names?"**_

_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm always kind of confused with 'Eriko' and 'Emiko', but what you see in majority will be the name of the ghost. I'm really sorry of for that mistake. I swear I'll edit it when I finish the story. Sorry again!_

**Pairing: **_Taniyama Mai & Shibuya Kazuya_

**Disclaimer: **_This is the seventh chapter of this story, and still, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Depressing, huh? Give me money so I could buy it? XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter VII: <em>**_A Killer's Desire_

"That sounded like Mai! Houshou! Hurry up to the base!" Ayako bolted upwards from her lying position upon hearing Mai's scream. "Maybe something happened!"

Takigawa immediately ran out of the room, followed by Ayako carrying their daughter, Asami. Asami was crying, and Ayako could do nothing to make her stop. Her cries turned into wails as they neared the base, where they saw Yasuhara trying to open the door while Masako was trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"What happened here?" Takigawa said, rushing towards Yasuhara and helping him open, but nothing was happening. Takigawa tried kicking the door open, but nothing helped. And finally, Lin and Madoka arrived with Mitsuo, like Asami, was crying.

"Mai and Naru, they're inside with the ghost. I felt it strong here. And then, I heard Mai scream. Haruki is inside with them, filled with so much vengeance and anger." Masako said, crouching to the ground, tears falling and whispering the names of Mai, Naru, and Haruki.

"Oh, Masako.." Ayako ran towards Masako, crouching beside her with Asami on her lap, "You need to relax. I'm sure they can survive. You know them. Especially Naru when someone touches his wife."

"She's right, Masako. They can–" Madoka was cut off with the opening of the door, making all their heads turn.

"Mai! Noll!" Lin ran inside, his eyes wide when he saw Mai and Naru. The women stood still, not wanting to see what happened. They knew something happened, they didn't want to know what, though.

Lin saw Naru lying on the ground, his arm covered with blood while Mai was on the corner of the room, her hands hugging her knees as she cried, loudly calling unto Naru's name. She was shaking as tears continued to stroll down her cheeks, that everyone knew. When Mai looked up, the whole gang saw her tear-streaked face, her eyes puffy red, and they also saw a cut on her cheek and her bleeding arm, and thankfully, there wasn't a pool of blood between her legs for she might lose the baby if that happened. But the bleeding on her arm wouldn't help either and soon, John, who arrived shortly after they opened the door, and Yasuhara was already helping Mai up to the van, followed by Takigawa and Lin who were carrying Naru.

"N-Naru.." Mai whispered, her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Mai, Naru's gonna be okay. You know Naru, he's strong enough to fight for you, his unborn child, and you. He'll always make it. For you." Madoka assured Mai, her hand running back and forth Mai's back as she had her other hand occupied with the finally calm Mitsuo.

"Y-You have to hurry up. You don't know what happened in there. N-Naru. H-He almost used his PK. But the ghost wounded him and escaped. Naru was unconscious ever since. But before the ghost left, she wounded me too." Mai said, wiping her tears and wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Oh, Mai. We'll promise you that Naru is safe, okay? For now, we have to get you checked." Ayako said when the car stopped in front of the hospital. She helped Mai out when the brunette almost stumbled in walking. It was obvious that Mai was stuck in her own little world, thinking of what happened between her encounter with the ghost.

Mai and Naru were brought to two different Emergency Room for both were starting to lose too much blood. The gang informed the doctor immediately that Mai is pregnant so they could immediately give her special attention.

* * *

><p>Ayako sat beside Takigawa, with Asami sleeping on her lap. Anyone could see the worry tinted on her face and to make it worse, she started getting cranky since no one came out of the Emergency Room. Not for Mai, not for Naru.<p>

"Ayako, I think you need to rest." Madoka suggested, but was ignored by her 'smart-talk' remark.

"No. I couldn't. I should be the one whom the doctor speaks to when he gets out. I am also a doctor, after all." Ayako said, sighing and rubbing her forehead, wanting to keep herself composed.

"But you'll get sick if you don't rest and remember, Takigawa-san, you have a daughter to take care of." John told her, hoping that he'd believe her since he doesn't talk often about these kinds of things.

"John, I do appreciate your concern towards me, but I really want to talk to the doctors before –" Ayako was cut off by none other than the parents of Naru, Luella and Martin Davis.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to my son? Where's my daughter-in-law? How's my unborn grandchild?" Luella ran towards them, her face full of worry.

"Luella, they're still in the emergency room. It's been an hour and no one has been out since." Lin explained, offering his seat to Martin who wanted to know what happened.

"What happened?" Martin's still voice asked, surprising everyone of the coldness of his voice. Even his wife, Luella was shocked when she heard him.

"They were inside the base when the ghost arrived. Naru wanted us to work so he made us do jobs then allowed us to rest for a bit. And when we finally heard Mai scream, Lin and I almost panicked, running to the base and there, we found Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara-san, and Masako. The men were trying to open the door but it wasn't budging. We couldn't do more afterwards. Suddenly, the door opened and we found them." Madoka spoke.

Martin only nodded his head. After Madoka finished informing the parents of Naru, as if on cue, two doctors came out of the Emergency Room, asking for guardians of Mai and Naru.

"I'm the boy's father and the girl's in-law." Martin took a step forward to the doctor.

"Okay, sir. Now, your son lost too much blood. Gladly, they'd brought him in in time before he could lose more. We can now transfer him to a private hospital room." The doctor said, and the other one started:

"As of for your daughter-in-law. We managed to save her child. She needs to be more careful. Maybe just one more fall, she'll lose her baby. She's currently unconscious and will be brought to a room in awhile."

Martin asked a few questions, and afterwards, they saw Mai and Naru being brought to a room.

* * *

><p><em>Mai's Dream:<em>

_Mai stood in front of Shunji Haruki, her eyes letting out tears as Haruki stared deviously at her. Haruki was saying words that Mai couldn't comprehend and slowly, her hand was crepting up to Mai's stomach._

_A jolt of pain suddenly hit Mai from her lower body suddenly seeing blood running down her legs. She cried out in pain, but still managed to ask Haruki, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I want all of you to experience what I experienced when the war happened! I want everyone to suffer! And you are interesting as my latest candidate for this whole thing. I can feel your child very powerful, too bad you won't be able to see the kid's power for you and your child will die!" Haruki laughed evilly, almost maniacally, scaring Mai even more._

"_Why can't you just move on and let them live? Didn't you know that you're only making it worse for yourself while you're doing this? It's been years. Over fifty years! Get over it! You're dead! Move on!"_

_Mai shouted, unable to hide what she wasn't able to say to the ghost on their first encounter. But after her stressful shout, she crouched to the ground, crying loudly while her hand was on her stomach trying to calm her child. She was whispering words to calm herself and her unborn child but nothing was happening._

_Mai saw that Haruki was laughing maniacally, as if her want of killing Mai was coming true. Mai didn't want Haruki to succeed. So she tried to stand, even though she knew to herself that it will hurt. She knew to herself that she couldn't let Haruki beat her in this kind of game. If there was a game._

_Haruki looked at Mai evilly and mouthed the words, "Die, Mai. You do not deserve to live as I did not." Haruki held so much grudge for those who live peacefully with a family and did not have any problem at all, and to her, Mai has a perfect life._

"_Eriko and Ai, they deserved death. Like I did. Especially Ai! I was killed by her the moment she told me to leave the house. Something would happen to my child and she didn't care!" Haruki screamed, holding tightly Mai's wrist, hoping that it would just break right then and there._

_Mai was about to retort when darkness finally claimed her, not thinking twice, Haruki let go of her hand, and smirked at her, letting her fall to darkness._

_End of Mai's Dream_

* * *

><p>"–ai! Mai! Wake up!" Mai heard the faint calling for her name. The familiar female voice from her colleague was calling onto her, but the voice was panic-filled.<p>

"N-Naru.. My B-Baby.." Mai managed to whisper before a tear fell from her eyes.

"Mai, sshh, sshh. Everything's gonna be okay." The woman comforted her, carressing her hair.

Mai opened her eyes to find Masako looking worriedly at her and her first thought when she opened her eyes was her unborn child. "What happened to my baby?"

"The baby's still fine, thankfully. Though, you lost a huge amount of blood, you're fine. The doctor told us, though that you need to stay away from harm as much as possible or else, you'll lose your baby." Masako explained, making Mai's tears fall rapidly.

"N-Naru.. Where is he?" Mai asked, letting her tears freely as she wrapped her arms tightly around her own body.

Masako didn't say a word, instead, she pointed towards a sleeping figure on the bed beside hers. He was hooked in different IV's just like her. Mai saw his bandaged arm, and she immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Naru. Please wake up.. for me.. and our child." Mai cried.

Masako decided that Mai should be let alone with Naru, so she left the room quietly to join the others in eating lunch.

* * *

><p>Mai was left with Naru in the room, she watched him sleep and soon, she fell, too, asleep. And at that moment, Naru woke up, and tried to stand to walk to his wife. Unfortunately, he was hooked in IV's and he couldn't walk near her unless he takes off those annoying IV's.<p>

"Mai." He whispered as he unconsciously removed one IV after another. And before he knew it, he was standing in front of Mai.

There, his wife lay as she sleeps. The first thought he had when he saw her with her hair scattered around her was that she was and forever will be beautiful. The fact that he's now married to her still amazes him. He was never the one to express his feelings to anyone, his own parents, friends. But to her, he felt comfortable.

He saw an angel in the form of his wife. He knew he fell deeper in love with her as days go by. And today is not an exception. The way she was holding onto her stomach protectively makes him love her more. And the smile on her face as she sleeps makes his heart skip a beat.

After the smile vanished, a look of pain replaced the once peaceful smile, and he knew that Mai was having an encounter with the ghost in her dreams. Naru couldn't help that, but he didn't want it to happen. He never wanted to see her hurt, and yet, he couldn't protect her.

He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, hoping that the kiss would work or wake her up. But she didn't budge. He held her hand, hoping it would work. But still nothing. And her pain on her face grew as Naru frowned.

Naru knew that the ghost wanted to kill Mai. That was what the ghost want, but no one will give victory to the killer. To Naru, and as well as the whole SPR team, the ghost has killed far enough and it needs to stop. That is what he plans to do once he gets out of the hospital.

He gently shook Mai awake, and thankfully, she did wake up. Looking at him first, then smiling, thanking him, and kissing him. He smiled at her in return, hugging her and not caring about anything in the world, except for her and him and the family that was about to come in a few months.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Chapter<strong>

_That's it! :) The seventh chapter. I don't know why but I always end up making the end a little bit cheesy. Well, I guess I satisfied you with this chapter. :) I guess I should start making the Eighth Chapter. :) Hope you liked it! Leave a review, okay? Love youuu minna-san_

**miharuchanxx.**


	8. The Battle of a Mother

**The True Meaning of Happiness – Eighth Chapter**

**Author's Note: **_Hi. I guess the update took awhile, huh? Sorry for that. Getting ready to be back in school sucks, but I have to take it seriously :) And on with the story.._

**Anime: **_Ghost Hunt_

**Pairing: **_Taniyama Mai and Shibuya Kazuya_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The True Meaning of Happiness Chapter VIII: <strong>The Battle of a Mother_

Mai sat alone in her and Naru's bed in the house they were currently investigating, thinking about random things that comes to her mind. The thought of being a mother excited her, though it also scared her to no end. She didn't have a single clue about being a mother, and for that, she was nervous. But of course, Mai was known for her optimistic attitude, so she pushed the thought of being a bad mother away and carressed her bulging stomach, thinking about how her child would grow into a role model for other kids.

"Baby, I'm counting on you to be the greatest kid there is, okay? Of course, Mommy and Daddy will always help you in all your problems, just be a great child. I know you will. Mommy loves you very much." Mai said to her child, smiling to herself and getting caught up in the moment that she didn't notice the ghost smirking maliciously, watching Mai.

"It seems like you won't be able to see your child grow into that kind of child, and besides, no one will anyway." The ghost, Haruki, said. She walked dangerously closed to Mai, which made Mai back away, her hands on her stomach protectively.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" The smirk on Haruki's face grew wider when she saw that Mai's back hit the wall. Now, Mai was trapped between Haruki and the wall and Haruki was reaching her hand now to touch Mai.

Mai screamed loudly, hoping that someone would hear her plea, but nothing was happening. No Naru, Bou-san, Lin-san, Ayako, or anyone else. She was alone with the ghost who wanted to kill her badly because she was having the time of her life being pregnant with her first child, and that was something Haruki did not experience. She was killed instantly, Mai knew. And now, Haruki plots to kill her as well.

"W-Why a-are you trying to do this?" Mai managed to say, knowing exactly why but wanting to hear it from Haruki herself.

"You know why. You know that I don't want you to have a child. You know that I didn't get the chance to be a mother. You know that I despise everyone who is happy enough to be parents!" Haruki's voice started low, then turned into a shout that was heard throughout the house, but somehow, no one is coming to Mai's rescue.

"_This is my battle."_ Mai thought. _"No one will interupt. Either I win or lose, this will be for Eriko. Not only for Eriko, but for those who died because of Haruki."_

"What are you going to do now, sweetheart? Your dear husband won't be coming for your rescue in a few –oh let's say– hours, and your friends won't be around to save you either. Let's have a little fun, first?" Haruki smirked, going down to Mai's eye level and putting her hand on Mai's chin, suddenly wounding her once smooth cheek and slapping her hard on the same cheek.

"Stop this, Haruki. You don't need to hurt people. You just need to move on to be at peace." Mai said, tears flowing down her cheeks. She will plead, though, because she loved her unborn child more than anything else.

"Stop?" Haruki's composure was lost suddenly, her anger rising and was ready to slap Mai harder, but she didn't do it. "You want me stop? After all what they did to me? After I lost my child? You want me to stop? To move on? No! They need to experience what I experienced! _You _need to die the way I did. If not, even worse!"

Mai's eyes widened, her eyes betraying her as tears formed. She wanted to save other women who were to have children. She wanted to give Eriko the justice of her death. But she needed to be a mother, she wanted to be one eversince. "No.. I won't die.. My child will grow up with a mother.. You, Haruki, will pass on even if it's against your will."

"I want to see you try, sweetheart." A sadistic smirk crept up Haruki's face, showing that she has a plan to kill Mai.

Mai performed the hand signs Ayako's kuji-in, "Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" And then, she proceeded with Takigawa's mantra. But to no avail, her efforts were in vain. She almost broke down again, but she pleaded one more time. "Please, Haruki. I know that the surface is being the hindrance of you moving on. Haruki, look within you. I know that the light is there. I know you miss your child. I know you want to be with him. I know so, Haruki. Please, I don't want to lose my child as much as you didn't want to lose yours."

Haruki, though haven't changed her facial expression, had her eyes soften at what Mai said. Haruki knew to herself that everything Mai told her about missing her child and all is true. She did missed her child and she wanted to be with him, but she wants revenge, and she was to get it for her child's sake. Because her child died.

"I will never move on unless everyone feels the way I felt!" A sudden force was emitted from Haruki, causing Mai to stumble backwards, her back hitting the wall roughly.

"No! Haruki! Don't do this! I love my child! I don't want to lose my baby!" Mai screamed as she saw Haruki giving out another force, obviously with more power than the earlier one.

_I love my child!_

The words repeated in Haruki's head, making her stop suddenly, and realizing that what she was about to do was not going to help her. Sure, she heard those words numerous times, but with Mai, she felt the sincerity of wanting to be a mother and loving her child deeply, while with the others, she felt like they just wanted to save themselves instead of saving their child.

"Mai.." Haruki spoke softly.

Mai looked up at Haruki, seeing a golden light surrounding her. Haruki's face softened, a genuine smile finally on her face after more than fifty years of holding in a huge burden. Mai wanted to hug her, she knew that Haruki was now ready to take a new step, a huge one that might bring her to her child. Mai knew Haruki would change the moment she sees her child. It was the special bond of a mother and a child.

"Thank you, Mai. You proved to me that your love for your child is the true happiness for a parent." Haruki said, smiling warmly at Mai, making Mai feel safe around her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happening during the start of Haruki and Mai's encounter)<strong>

Naru ran as fast as he could towards the base. He had a tingling feeling inside him that brought him here. His wife was inside the base. Naru tried to open the traditional sliding door, but nothing was happening. It won't even budge and it made Naru angry.

Haruki was inside with Mai. He knew it.

Mai was in danger. His child was in danger. What will happen to his family? What if Mai can't defeat Haruki by herself? And he is almost positive that she can't. But right now, he has to have faith in her. It was the only way.

"Damn it, Mai. Be careful inside there." Naru whispered to himself, just in time so everyone –who just arrived– would hear.

"What happened to Mai?" Takigawa immediately questionned Naru, concerned of his sister/daughter-like co-worker.

"Why aren't we going inside the base yet?" Ayako asked, exactly at the same time her husband did, her voice full of concern as well.

Naru took a long moment before answering, thinking to himself that these guys would freak out if they find out that Mai is inside the base, alone and unprotected, with Haruki of all people. But he would say it.. because he wanted to get his wife out of that damn base and he needs the help of his employees or else, he'll be forced to use his own supernatural powers.

"She's inside the base. With Haruki." Naru said. "And the door won't open."

Everyone screamed 'what' at the same time, looking fearfully at the door that still won't budge.

"Let me try." Takigawa said, breathing deeply before kicking the door.

Still nothing.

They heard Mai's sobs and Haruki's voice. Naru was getting impatient and he was about to use his PK when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Mai can do it. Mai is strong enough to defeat Haruki by herself. Maybe she doesn't have any specific power other than her out-of-body dreams, but her will power is strong enough to dig deep within Haruki and let her move on." Lin told Naru.

Naru wanted to believe him, but he knew that maybe part of what he said was true and maybe the other part of him told him otherwise. He knew Mai doesn't have any special powers like him. That's why he wanted to protect her. But he failed.

"You can't assure that. You know that somehow, Mai could let Haruki move on by herself. But Lin, even you know that Mai isn't strong enough. I have faith in Mai but I know I should be in there with her. But damn it, Lin. She's alone there!" Naru said, his voice gradually getting louder and his voice getting angrier.

"We'll find a wa–" Ayako was cut off by Mai's scream.

"Mai!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Damn it! We need to get her out there! Who knows what Haruki's doing to her now?" Naru shouted, banging on the door, punching it, kicking it and doing anything he could to open it but there was nothing.

Naru could hear the argument Haruki and Mai was having but he wasn't able to comprehend it because the room was almost sound-proof and only a few sounds could be heard.

"Mai, stay safe." Naru whispered, wishing Mai could hear it but he was more than sure that he was saying these to himself. "I trust you. You're strong enough to protect yourself and our child."

Everyone was praying and wishing that Mai was safe inside. They prayed that she can pursuade Haruki to move on. They tried to think of the positive, they tried to think that Mai can do it. But they knew that Haruki wasn't an easy opponent and it's either Haruki moves on or Mai and her child will die.

After waiting for almost fifteen minutes, all of a sudden, they saw a golden light from the room. They assumed that Haruki was moving on and was giddy to see if Mai was okay. And of course, the baby.

Naru was the first to go on and run to Mai, considering she's his wife. And everyone followed soon after.

The room was a mess and and Mai too. Parts of her clothers were ripped off and she has a gash on her cheek, forehead, arms, and legs. Her head was bleeding which caused Ayako to run to her and aid her. She was sobbing uncontrollably and was clinging onto Naru as if there won't be a tomorrow anymore.

"Naru.. she's gone now." Mai looked up at him, smiling a little. "Haruki's gone. It's over now. Our baby won't be harmed anymore." Her weak smile made Naru's feelings mix.

"You're both safe now, Mai. Now, you can go rest." Naru smiled at her, kissing her on her forehead afterwards.

Mai, too tired to argue with Naru, obeyed him. A minute after he said that, Mai was fast asleep. Her arms was protective wrapped around her stomach.

In her sleep, Mai spoke, "You're free now, Eriko."

**End of the Story**

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Finally! I finished the story! But don't ya worry, side stories will come afterwards. I'm sorry it took this long to update. School's eating time and I'm helpless. Side stories will be about Naru and Mai's preparation for the coming of the baby.. SEEEEECREEEEEEEEEET. Just tune in x) I'll be updating soon!<em>


End file.
